


The Discovery of Love

by junjoutattoo



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Girl is Mime
Genre: Clive is unaware, Cute, Falling In Love, Flowers, Freebatch - Freeform, It's kinda cheesy, Love Confession, M/M, Mimenstein, The Creature is shy, Understanding Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Creature is in love with Clive but doesn't know how to approach it. More likely he doesn't even understand it. So he learns by observing Felix and Safie and goes understanding it from there as well planning his own romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discovery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Freebatch couples! They are so cute together even if one can't talk and one doubts his own appearance. Plus I have been reading Frankenstein and because it is sad as hell, I wanted to make this sweet little tale.

What _is this strange feeling?_

 

That was on the Creature's mind as he woke up having his dead heart beating warmly having to meet Clive with that same smile on his face and greeting him. He is used to it as mostly they greet each other every morning but for some reason, today was just abnormal for him. For the first time, he's knowing something he doesn't understand. Clearly, he has learned from Clive and from the family, De Laceys who live in a peaceful house close to where they are almost everything from speaking to literature, something he did not learn from his creator. He became a fast learner as he was already learning how to write. But this, this feeling--it seems new and it seems to occur whenever he's with Clive. As Clive was giving him fresh peaches he had picked out from a tree less than a mile away, The Creature couldn't keep his eyes away from the mime while trying to ponder what was wrong with him. Clive on the other hand was puzzled by either who was the Creature looking at or if it was him, what did he have on his face. But while they didn't speak of anything during breakfast, Clive got a little worried about his friend as tne Creature wanted to eat breakfast separately. 

After breakfast, The Creature was still trying to figure out about this new feeling he's having. Is it anger? Confusion? Happiness? Sadness? Surely, it cannot be jealousy and it's definently not disgust. It boggles his mind and even the books did not help as the majority of the books he kept are on science and history. Just when he was about to made up his mind on what kind of emotion it was, the door opened from the De Lacey's house and out came Felix and Safie. The Creature hid himself but still kept his head up a bit, just to see where the two were going or what were they up to. The two were holding hands as they walked together, side by side all the way to a lake that wasn't too far from their house. The Creature followed them only to stop to see them sitting on a bench that stood near the lake, allowing the couple to see a beautiful view of the lake. Safie rested her head onto Felix's shoulder as he said to her, "Do you remember the first time I met you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Very much, I do."

"I couldn't stop staring at you," Felix described. "You were so beautiful that when you said a single word to me, my heart would stop all of a sudden. And then it would beat every time I was with you." He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled warmly allowing her lover to continue, "I missed you very much. I missed every part of your soul and kindness that made me and my family shine. Your smile and your eyes."

"I missed you too," she added. "I loved you very much. I was just so happy that I found you at last along with your family safe and sound." Felix looked on his left to see a beautiful white flower blooming lovely and healthy and he picked it out. He then gives it to Safie who proudly took it as he professed, "I love you, Safie."

"I love you too, Felix," she returned and they both shared a kiss.

The Creature who had been spying on them had learned took something new between Felix and Safie: love. The feeling and the emotion of love. The same feelings Felix had for Safie was just the same as what he was feeling for Clive. After all, Clive is the only one who was never afraid of him and saw right through him. He understood it now; he was falling in love with Clive. As he watches the two leave, the Creature started to plan out his own little date with Clive. He had secretly taken some romantic novels from the De Lacey household and started reading some--specifically two books. One was about a woman who first judges and then falls for a rich man named Darcy and the other was about a woman named Scarlett who falls in love with a man named Rhett. Looking at Rhett, Felix or Darcy as good examples, the Creature had tried to look elegant and charming even though doubtfully, he doesn't look like them. He also plans to come up with a good conversation that will lead him to his confession, a smoother way at least. 

 

After a long day of practicing which took him almost an entire day, he was ready. The Creature had picked up a rose he found in a rose bush and hid it behind his back before he could walk up to Clive who was cutting out some apples, making chunks before eating them and said to him, "Can I show you something?" Clive looks up to him and nodded and the Creature took him down the same path where he went this morning and found the lake which was even more beautiful in the night than in the sunlight. They both sat on the bench and looked at the sparkling lake and the moon's reflection. Clive who was awed by the beauty replied by his hand movements, _It sure is beautiful._ The Creature nodded, "Yes it is," while still looking at Clive. Clive looked at him and then tried to look behind the Creature but the Creature would move to the right trying not to get him to see the rose. 

_What do you have behind your back?_ Clive asked. 

"You'll see," The Creature replied and Clive turned towards the shining lake. The Creature still looked at Clive and he was even more lovely in the night when the stars sparkle upon the sky. The Creature looked at the lake as well and asked, "Do you remember when we first met?" Clive turned to him and nodded.

"I saved you from a pack of wolves," The Creature said and he scooted closer to Clive and continued, "Well, it was a blessed day because I found someone who I could be friends with. Someone who wasn't afraid of my disfigurement. But I realized that it was much deeper than a friendship and I never knew what it was until today when I woke up." Clive was confused until the Creature showed and gave Clive the rose he had hid behind his back. Clive looked at the rose and then at the Creature who bashfully confessed, "I think...no, not I think. I love you, Clive." Clive was dumbfounded but at the same time blushing red as the Creature continued, "I love everything about you. Your eyes, your brightness, your energy, everything. Even though we are very different and perhaps if, well...you probably do not accept this as I'm not a charming person myself but I will promise to take care of you and protect you from anything harmful to you just like I had promise myself on the day that I met you." Clive was still surprised by this confession that his dear friend had said to him. This, this answered his question he had questioned himself about the Creature's attitude. He had thought that the Creature did not like him and grew tired of him. But it was simply because he was feeling love; more specifically, he was in love with him.

Clive reached up to his cheek and kissed him. The Creature, after the kiss, felt his rough skin warm and cozy and he looked at Clive smiling at him.  _I love you too,_ Clive answered with his movements.  _I was worried that you didn't love me when you were acting strangely this morning. When you wanted to eat breakfast seperately, I was worried. But now I'm not because you were honest to tell me about your feelings, the same ones I feel about you too._ The Creature having to now know of Clive's true feelings about him never felt happy in his life. At last, he had someone who had given something he wanted. A sense of feeling needed, of being loved. He was not alone anymore as he grabbed Clive's hand--feeling his warm hand--and kissed it. And from learning from the books he read, the Creature moved closer to Clive giving him a kiss on the lips. Clive wrapped his arms around the Creature's neck with the Creature's big and safe arms holding onto the mime by the waist. They felt secure and happy when they embraced warmly. They share this wondrous night together and forevermore they will never forget this precious moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Deviant art for creating this couple, specifically neko-narusasu. I would have never have think about making this adorable couple.


End file.
